riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Edwards
Write the text of your article here! Main Plot Role Holly is the Healer to the Enforcers, and a part of the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In her duel role as a Healer and a M.L.E. she is not only the highest paid individual in the M.L.E., but she is also always right in the thick of whatever incidents happen in the magical world. Additionally, and very recently, Holly developed a special ability that allows her to heal with only her hands, so that she does not always need her wand. In a time of great stress to her, in the midst of the dragon attack on Hogwarts, she found herself wandless, with a punctured lung of her own, attempting to do C.P.R. on Kyla Anderson to save her life. Fighting a losing battle on all accounts, Holly suddenly felt magic flow through her and a large type of jolt. The jolt was her own magic finally coming to life, and Holly healed her own punctured lung and restarted Kyla's heart in one go. However, the energy it took resulted in Holly passing out, and being unaware of what she had actually done. And like the dragon riders, curiously enough, an acromantula sniffed her whilst she was unconcious. Major Event Participation *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Holly Edwards Childhood Background Holly was born in Galway, Ireland to Hazel and Alex Edwards. She had an older brother Aaron, who'd died years before she was born due to a magical experiment gone wrong. Holly never knew him, and as such, because of the circumstances surrounding his death, never knew much about him until later years. Her father ousted himself from the magical world after this, giving up a high level Irish Ministry Law position to become a muggle lawyer. Her mother despised magic, and as such, as soon as Holly started showing signs of it, began to distance herself from her daughter. Hazel herself was a muggle science teacher at a local secondary school, and created a love of mixing chemicals and understanding how they worked in order to help someone in her daughter. Holly grew up living close to her cousins Fionn, Maggie and Gràinne but they moved away after she went to Hogwarts and she fell out of touch with the family. The only upside to her mothers family was her uncle Jack, who lived in Chicago, Illinois, and occasionally visited them, bringing a multitude of gifts for Holly. Holly herself was a quiet, bookish child, and because of her early instances of magic, found herself at the butt end of cruel jokes in Primary School. She found it hard to bond with kids her own age, and often gravitated towards older kids to hold any sort of intellectual conversations with them. Her summers consisted of spending time with her pet dog Maxxie, or sailing/swimming on the local beach. She also played the piano quite well, and could often play music on other instruments by ear, a gift her mothers side passed down to her. Lack of practice and interested let that talent slip to the wayside as she grew however. Schooling Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy, after which she disappeared to America and learned about Healing. Holly was a Ravenclaw, and her favourite subjects were Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. She also had a good knack for charms, but it wasn't her favourite in terms of theory. She despised History of Magic. Her third year electives were Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Her best friend throughout schooltime was Micah Allen, and somewhere about her fifth year as she dabbled with the idea of Law Enforcement, she struck up communication with Riley Anderson. After the dissolution of her familial relationships, Holly came to view Riley as a father figure, and sought to be the best she could be. In her final year, her parents initiated contact with her to try stop her moving onto further magical schooling by breaking the news of Aaron's death, and as such, she moved to Chicago to live with her uncle. Through him, she was put in touch with Eric Moran. Eric turned out to be a Head Healer in the highermost healing facilities in Chicago, and he promptly took Holly under his wing. She sailed up the ranks, eagerness and nepotism assisting her in every step. By the end of two years, she was an entirely qualified Healer. By the end of her third, she oversaw her own ward. Adult Background A Healer and a M.L.E., Holly is the Healer to the Enforcers. She loves her jobs, and time shares between field work, desk work and contributing at the hospital in her free time. She was involved in the dragon attack on Hogwarts, during which she sustained a punctured Lung and other wounds, but managed to self heal them due to a latent ability that allows her to heal wandlessly under adrenaline fueled situations. She also managed to restart Kyla Anderson's heart at the time, protected by Kyla's dragon Fang. At the time unaware of her ability, she severely drained herself both mentally and physically, and as was, it took a long time for her magic to recover so she could do even the most basic spellwork. Holly recieved an Order of Merlin for her participation in saving the students She found herself in an arranged marriage with Trever Raines shortly after this, and while she had no belief in such a thing, or any notion of having children as per stipulations, they agreed to marry in name, and leave a ring and ceremony until they knew each other better. During a heist with Finella Morgan in Germany, she recovered a scroll which led her to a dragons egg. She took this egg home, putting career and life in danger, and retreated into herself for a year. She still attended work, but let her relationships at this time slip to non existant. Her and Trever decided to have another go at making their relationship work, and when given news of the change in law, decided to divorce and go about having a proper relationship without the noose that was marriage. Career A Healer and a M.L.E., Holly is the Healer to the Enforcers. Job Description - Due to the high injury rates sustained by those in the M.L.E., the Ministry of Magic decided that it would save money by employing its own Healer. After all, paying a Healer to follow the M.L.E. around and having them be on scene right when injuries occur, so that their lives can be more easily saved in that 'golden hour,' is far cheaper than having to continually hire replacement M.L.E.'s when older ones die, pay for their training & medical expenses, only for them to get killed and have the entire process start all over again. Thus, the Healer to the Enforcers is both a M.L.E. (not an Auror or Hit Wizard) and a Healer. They have formal training as a Healer and are licensed as a practicing Healer, and are formally trained as a M.L.E. This way they can be dispatched on cases with the rest of the M.L.E. without being a liability. Their job when dispatced is to prevent themsevles from being hurt, so that they can assist in healing those law enforcers and innocent bystanders that are hexed or clawed down when it inevitably happens. The Healer to the Enforcers is very much like a military medic, in that they have enough training to help out in all areas, can take the 'shot' when needed, conduct rescues when needed, but are expected to 'hang back' and function only as an on scene Healer unless absolutely necessary. As such, they are highly paid for their job, and are the highest paid position in the entire M.L.E. Memorable Quotes "Unless you want to end up like that boy, stop it!. He's dead and it's horrid, and wicked and all those things but if you do not stop, you'll be next and his life will be in vain! Do you want that?!" - from "MP ~ So it Begins" "Aye Aye Cap'n! Explode his scaly ass off?" ''- from "MP ~ So it Begins" "Buy a drink for everyone with a long legs and a short gown, or am I just ''lucky?" Batting her eyelashes at him, she all but purred her words. This was down to playing a game of the better willed, and she'd be damned if she was going to lose. - from "Manning the Field, Seduction Style." "I went to Chicago. My uncle Jack introduced me this guy Eric. Turned out he was a wizard. A Head Healer at one of the top United States wizarding clinic's. He got me a job, and I found a place to stay," In the blonde hunks bed, which was something she wasn't going to mention, as Riley's head'd probably explode at that information, "Things were....moving for me there. I climbed the ranks fast. I didn't see a reason to come back here." A ridiculous finish, but at least the truth. "Don't ruin my hair." She whined at him, because it had taken hours to get perfect. He was so dead if he did dunk her. - from "Never Say Boo to the Angry Growler" (How Holly goes from talking about her career to concern over her hair no one will ever know.) "I'd have come home. Any word that I was letting you down, that you missed me as much as I missed you and I'd have caved. I needed it. To cut myself off from the people here. I had to lose my stereotype." She had been known as the good one, the smart one, the motherly girl who always looked after her friends. She'd needed a change. Wouldn't anyone need that? - from "Never Say Boo to the Angry Growler" Friends & Relationships Holly was engaged to a wizard named Eric when she was in America, but never actually made it down the aisle. A recent revelation for Holly, was a highly efficient healing ability that somehow, Eric recognized in her. Unknown to Holly, he'd been getting himself into a number of gambling debts and healing muggles with magic to pay them off. When he realized just what she could do, he offered her as a permanent healer to clear his debts. Holly, upon realizing his lies and treachery, fled America and her marriage. In England, she joined the Ministry as the Healer to the Enforcers and worked well there, rebuilding relationships. About a year after her return home, the first attack on the new made wizarding village that she was aware of, which she took part in, sent her fleeing to the States again for a few months. There, however, Eric tracked her down and in a struggle, he got them both captured by the muggle gangsters he'd been involved with. When she awoke, it was to find Eric dead and herself trapped in a building with the gang. Unawares of her magic, Holly still had her wand and got herself free. In her escape, she tried to send an exploding hex to cave in a door and accidentally hit a gas tank. The building went up in flames and she escaped, returning over the course of a few weeks to obliviate any muggles that lived from the explosion. She then returned to England and never looked back. She reignited her friendship with Micah Allen, slipping easily back into the role as best friends in her mind. She also struck up a valuable friendship with Riley's daughter, Kyla and an acquaintance with Emilia Clarke. She's had short meetings with Kani Allen, Micah's wife, and is godmother to their son, Bruce Allen. She adores the child wholeheartedly. She is also involved in a relationship with Trever Raines. She was initially forced by marriage law into a union with him, and then when the laws were changed, they divorced but decided to keep dating and do things properly. Her most prominent relationship is that with her dragon, Eirian. She found Eirian on a heist with FInella Morgan, and a scroll brought her to the egg. She took the egg home, hatched it, and has been raising the Dragon since. She has bonded enough to be able to sense the creatures emotions, and is wholly and completely tied to her.